


Sherbet

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Teenagers, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Annie tells her parents that Seb's eating Sherbet with his nose.





	Sherbet

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be continuing this. This was literally written in half an hour that I had to spare.
> 
> Also, Robert is 51 and Aaron is 45 in this.

It started with a simple day out. Robert and Aaron decided to...bring back their old days by driving out to Hotten, buying a load of picnic essentials and drove off to a large grassy park and ate their picnic. It was fun, relaxing and romantic. Something simple for both of them.  
  
Being a parent of two really did did knock you out, and it wasn't Liv they were tired of. She made her way to University, studying in Ireland to become a youth worker after her many gap years she claimed she had desperately needed.  
  
No. Liv wasn't the second. Instead, their baby girl Annie, not that she was even a baby anymore. She was currently five years old, leaving a 14 year age gap between her and her big brother. Speaking of which, he had the duty of looking after her the whole day whilst their parents were away on their icky romance trip. Seb would be in school, but he decided that a gap year like Liv would be great, since he could experience working in Emmerdale and stuff.  
  
Not that he had done anything at all to be honest.  
  
Robert pushed open the door to the mill, already tripping over a white Barbie limousine and he picked it up with a frown.  
  
"Annie?!"  
  
She poked her head out from the kitchen and raced towards her father, small arms wrapping around his legs. Aaron shut the door behind them and dumped the picnic basket to the side, mentally deciding to put it away later.  
  
"Daddy! Did you get me cake?"  
  
Robert laughed and ruffled her hair, already forgetting about the toy in his hands and sighed.  
  
"No. We'll get some later though, yeah?"  
  
She nodded and ran over to Aaron and hugged him tightly, jumping slightly to get picked up. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Annie listen, your dad nearly tripped over your toy..."  
  
"Because he's old?"  
  
Aaron snickered and Robert frowned.  
  
"No silly. It's because you're not tidying your toys...like the livingroom...where's Seb?"  
  
Robert put the car on the kitchen table and looked around the livingroom. Indeed it was a mess. Annie's toys and books were everywhere and judging from the lack of dishes, it didn't look like Seb cooked them lunch either.  
  
"Annie? Where's your brother?"  
  
She smiled and pointed at the stairs.  
  
"He's in his room eating sherbet. Can I get sherbet?!"  
  
Aaron and Robert exchanged a look and Robert coughed.  
  
"Sherbet?"  
  
Annie nodded and started playing with a button on Aaron's jacket.  
  
"He's eating it with his nose...he's being silly!"  
  
She giggled and Robert gave Aaron that one look that resembled pure rage. Aaron set down Annie and kissed her head.  
  
"Stay here ok? We'll be back in a second...Robert wait!"  
  
Robert was already storming up the spiral staircase, loud and clearly angry. He stopped outside Sebs room door and pushed it open hard. Seb sat up in his bed and glared at his dad, blonde hair sticking to his forehead with slight sweat.  
  
"Oi! What you doing?!"  
  
Robert stormed over to his 19 year old son and grabbed him by the thin hoodie he wore. He picked him up off the bed slightly.  
  
"Where is it?! Actually, how could you?! With your sister in the house?!"  
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
"Seb, what you doing mate?"  
  
Seb pushed Robert off him, well, tried to and failed.  
  
"Dad let go of me! Oi Da, what you doing?!"  
  
Aaron ignored him and continued to pull open drawers and slam them shut. Robert kept a firm hold on Seb and glared.  
  
"So what is it then? Where is this so called Sherbet?!"  
  
Seb growled and finally pushed his dad off of him and sat up on his bed properly. His pupils were wide and Aaron finally found it, the small satchet in a book in a drawer.  
  
"Is this all?"  
  
Robert snatched it off of Aaron and pointed it right in Sebs face.  
  
"This! You're sniffing coke?! You were supposed to be looking after your sister you plank!"  
  
"I did look after her! She's still alive ain't she?!"  
  
"Really? What did you feed her then?!"  
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
"Seb...why? You don't need this stuff in your life...it'll just ruin it. It won't fix...whatever you're going through"  
  
Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut it you, aren't you the one who smoked spice at one point? All because you got sent down?"  
  
"You do NOT talk to your dad like that!"  
  
"What him? He's not even my real dad remember?!"  
  
Robert shoved him and Seb pushed him back, a little too hard since Robert smacked his back on the wooden wardrobe. He made a move to grab his son again when Aaron held him back, preventing the pair from killing one another.  
  
"Robert calm down! Come on, this isn't good for your health!"  
  
"Forget my health! I'm watching my son kill himself by drugging himself up! Who's selling this to you?! Tell me or-!"  
  
"Or you'll what? Give me a slap on the wrist and ground me? Remember dad, I'm 19, not 3"  
  
Robert stepped towards his son again and Aaron tugged him back and glared at Seb.  
  
"So who dealed it? Are you dealing too aswell as using it?"  
  
"No. I'm just using..."  
  
"So who gave it to you?"  
  
Seb looked down and shrugged his shoulders. Robert groaned.  
  
"How can you not kno-"  
  
"Stole it..."  
  
Aaron widened his eyes and left the room. He stole it. It's not as if he bought it, He's met up with a dealer and stole it. He's put their family in danger.  
  
This time, Aaron didn't hold Robert back as Robert roughly slapped the back of his sons head, not once but twice.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?! It's official! You've put this family in danger! You've put me, your dad and Annie in danger! Annie! You've put that little girl in danger! Anything happens to her and it's all coming down to you! Understand?!"  
  
Seb wiped his crying eyes and Robert snatched Sebs phone from the bed.  
  
"You're not getting this back by the way. Anything else? Anymore...d..drugs?"  
  
Seb shook his head no and Aaron sighed in relief, hands in his hair and heart hammering against his chest. He groaned and rushed downstairs.  
  
Robert walked to the door and put a hand on the knob, staring at his son who was crying now, lying on his side on the bed. He sighed and shook his head and shut the door quietly before walking back downstairs. Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table, chin balancing on his palm and he watched Annie eat a chocolate bourbon on the couch watching the TV.  
  
Robert exhaled and sat at the table beside his husband and put the small satchet on the table.  
  
"What did we do wrong Aaron?"  
  
Aaron rubbed his husbands back and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Their jackets were still on and Robert bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.  
  
"Rob...we done nothing wrong...this whole ordeal was his decision. It's nothing to do with us...we did nothing but give him love and everything he wanted...we didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
Robert only stared at the back of Annie's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I will not be continuing this. If you want to continue this, just credit me.


End file.
